A world of atomic ashes map game
Scenario Backstory The Cuba missile crisis went 'hot' and a East-West atomic war took place leading to A nuclear\atomic holocaust or nuclear apocalypse and 10 years of hell, followed by 50 yeas of hard straggle. After another, less traumatic, 25 years, things got gradually better. The survivor states began to improve noticeably after about 50 years and had became almost as good as those who were not in the war after another 80 years. Only the until recently lower population levels and backward tech remain as clues as to what had happened and whether the legends of the world being wiped out by the catastrophic "World War Three"\"Word War 3"\ "WW III" were true. The starting year is 2177 and the technology level in this world is set at what we had in OTL 1920. *''Have you got what it takes to restore your nation to glory, honor, peace and prosperity?!'' Tech level *They start play with OTL 1900 style technolagy, but will progress with the passage of in game time at a OTL rate of progress. Treaties We will have resolutions at the World Union (W.U) security council. The W.U is analogous to our U.N. Most nations have joined it. There are also- the International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES), The International Postal Union (IPU), International Labour Organisation (ILO) and World Heath Organisation (WHO) and the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). The International Cricket Council (ICC), FIFA, the IOC, International Red Cross and the international ASIEN, the Warsaw Pact, NATO, the EU and Arab League still exist. The primary powers Atomic weapons Bio Weapons Chemical weapons Failed states General rules *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have fun! *Be plausible and logical *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology *Don't be rude *Only map makers can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map. *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Game is to be archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by half of years. 1 turn = 6 months in game time. *Turns are turned at 23.00:01 UTC. *No IPs, please log in. :See War algo :See Special game-play rule The Map Changes, Issues and Complaints Mapmakers\mods Bold means approved - only three. *'Trish pt7 (talk) 19:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC)' * Nations .]] mounted to a recoilless rifle on a tripod, shown here (1961) at the Aberdeen Proving Ground in Maryland in March 1961. It used the smallest nuclear warhead ever developed by the United States.]] N. America #North Texas #South Texas #West Texas ##South Arkansas #The CSA ##South Florida ##North Florida #Socialist Republic of New Africa #Louisiana #Hawaii #New Mexico #Holy Mormon State of Deseret #Kingdom of Arizona #Stratocracy of New Mexico and Colorado #Republic of Nevada-California #Kingdom of the Great Plains of America #Kingdom of Virginia, Kentucky and Tennesse(AKA- The 'USA') ##Kingdom of South and West Illinois ##Democratic Republic of Chesapeake Bay ##Southern Indiana ##Southern Ohio ##South Missouri ###North Arkasass #Democratic Republic of Cascadia #The Republic of Alaska #Democratic Republic of Republic of Wisconsin ##Democratic Republic of of Superior #Democratic Republic of Saskatewan #Democratic Republic of Pennsylvania ##Democratic Republic of the Adirondack Mountains ##Northern Ohio #Iowa ##North Missouri #New England ##The Maritime Provinces #Commonwealth of Canada ##The Republic of Eastern Michigan ##The Republic of Minnesota #Quebec ##Greenland #Democratic Republic of the Canadian Prairies Central America and Caribbean #CariCom #Dominican Rep. #Haiti #Nicaragua #Mexico #Panama #Costa Rica #El Salvador #Guatemala #Haiti #Honduras #Puerto Rico #United Republic of Belize and Jamaica # South America #Ecuador #Colombia #Chile #Bolivia #Peru #Brazil # East Asia #The PRC ##Guangxi War Lord #Mongolia #Tibet ##Qinghai War Lord #North Western China ##Xinjiang warlord #Yunnan War Lord #Guangzhou Mercantile Republic ##Hainan Island #Mongolia #Taiwan #Manchuria # S.E. Asia #Sultanate of Riau #Sambas Sultanate #Pontianak Sultanate #Indonesia #Irian Jaya #Malucca #Indonesia #Borneo #Aché #Timor Leste #Laos #N. Vietnam #S. Vietnam #Malaysia #Pannai #Thailand #Mon-Karen Republic #Cambodia #Berau sultanate #Sulu Sultanate #Shan Saophate of Greater Kengtung #Palembang sultanate #Jambi sultanate Middle East #Yemen #Oman #Jordan #Israel #North Kurdish SSR #Lebanon #The UAE #Kingdom of Kuwait #Emirate of Qatar #Emirate Bahrain #Baathist Republic of Iraq #Peshmerga Republic of South Kurdistan Indian Sub-continent #Federation of India #Sikh Republic of Khalistah #Republic of Gujarat #Republic of Goa #Republic of Karella #Republic of Tamil Eilam #Republic od Sri Lanka #Kigdom of Bhutan #Kingdon of Nepal Former USSR #Siberian SSR #Ikusk SSR #Ruthinian SSR #Far Eastern SSR #Democratic Socialist Republic of the Urals #Southern Russia #Western Ukraine #Central Asian Republic ##Kirghizia ##Tajikistan #Mongolia ##Alti Republic #Latvia #Lithuania #Taun-Tuva #Estonia #Karaila #Buryat #Kalmykia #Dagestan #Ossetia #Chechnya #Transcaucasia SSR #Mogilev SSR #Democratic Republic of Yakutia #Democratic Republic of Kamchatka #Kharkiv-Sumy People's Republic #Democratic Republic of Tambov #Belgarod SSR #Lipetsk SSR #Ryazan Mercantile State #Voronezh Socialist Republic #People Republic of Kursk #Transnistrian SSR #Vinnytsia Democratic Republic British Isles #Highland Scotland #Lancashire #Northumbria #Yorkshire #Ireland #Wales and Shropshire #Wessex and the Isle of Wight #Sussex #Union of Matlock, Bakewell, Buxton and Crich ##Lynton, Burton-upon-Trent and Alrewas ##Chesterfield, Mansfield and Bolsover ##Atherstone, Nuneaton, Hinkley and Tamworth ##Union of Ilkeston, Sandiacre, and Long Eaton ##Belpr, Ripley, Heanor and Eastwood ##United Duchy of Aston-on-Trent and Derby City ##Lichfield, Longdon and Rugeley ##Union of Utoxiter, Cheadle Ashbourne and Alton ##Tuxford, Worksop, and Retford ##Longnor, Leek and Cheddington #Lothian, Dunfrees-shire and Ayrshire #Mayoral Republic Ipswitch City. #Democratic Republic of Maldonshire #Chelmsfordshire #Rutlandshire #Agrarian Republic of King's Lynn and th Isel of Ealy #Lincolnshire Western Europe #United Republic of Galicia, Asturias and Cantabria. #Balearic Islands. #Valencia #Catalonia ##Andorra #Italy #Malta #The Vatican #San Marino #Monaco #Padania #Metzogerno #N. Germany, ##Westphalia #Denmark. #Sweden #Hessen #Therengia-Saxony #Moravia #Portugal #Castille #Lapland #France #Limburg ##Aachen ##Kleef #Groinigen #Nimijean #Flanders #Austro-Switzerland ##Liechtenstein #Savoy #Picadrdy #Normandy #Basque Country #Provence #Lille-Wallonia #Brittany #Denmark #Finland ##Karelia #Sweden #Norway ##Tromsø #Andalucía # Eastern Europe #East Germany #Poznań Poland #Bialystok SSR #Free Central Hungary Republic #Debrecen SSR #Ruthinian SSR #Croatia #Serbia #Slovakia #Socialist confederation of Bosnia #Macedonia #Transylvania #Romania #E. Bulgaria #W. Bulgaria #Albania #Monte Negro Africa #Morocco #N. Algeria #S. Algeria #Tunisia #South Africa ##Lesotho-Swaziland #Egypt #Angola ##Cabinda #Zambia-Malawi #Tanzania #Madagascar #Botswana #Mozambique #Kenya #Libya #N. Sudan #S. Sudan #The CAR #The DRC #Congo (Brazzaville) #Burundi #Rwanda #Gabon #Uganda #Liberia #Tunisia #Mauritania #Mali #Burkina Faso #Egypt #Niger #Chad #Azawad #Togo #Benin #Ghana #Ethiopia #Eritrea #Djibouti #Guinea #Serra Leaione #Senegal #Liberia Oceania #Commonweath of Australia #Commonweath of New Zealand #Republic of American Samoa #Island Stratocracy of Guam # Game play Also see Category:A world of atomic ashes map game Category:Cold War Category:The World Category:Geopolitical Category:Map Games Category:Military Category:Economy Category:Trade Category:Warfare Category:Nukes